When a user attempts to view a website using a mobile phone, he may be utilizing a large amount of bandwidth. In some situations, the user only has a limited amount of bandwidth available or has to pay for data usage. Furthermore, the mobile phone may have a limited amount of storage space available. This may be a problem where the user wants to download data from the website, such as if the user wants to capture data from the website for archival purposes or later viewing. Since the website may comprise a large amount of data, it may be cost prohibitive for the user to download data from the website.